


Hidden

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "How did this happen?" thought a sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger as she looked in the mirror at her new long, straight black hair and velvet eyes before turning to look at him.…… After a life changing discovery Hermione finds herself with a new family, new powers and in a lot of trouble! Kind of based on T*Witches but not quite the ...





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the only time I'm going to write this during this story.  
   
Chapter One: Sixteen Years Ago

A woman stood by an old tree, her cloak pulled tightly around her. In her arms were two small babies, one a girl with a necklace of a midnight blue colour in the shape of a half moon and the other a boy with a necklace of a golden colour in the shape of a sun. Together they formed a perfect circle. The young woman, who was only seventeen, wore a pendent of a perfect circle composed of sun and moon; it cleverly matched the two amulets around her children's necks.  
   
She put the less-than-a-day-old babies in an infant carrier, which she'd bewitched to hover in midair. She then checked the time; it was 12:55 am.

She looked down at her children. She'd only known them a few hours, and the only way she could tell them apart was by the necklaces they wore. Even though it was dark, the woman's violet eyes were still visible, as were the bags under them and the paleness of her skin.  
   
Her children had violet eyes like her, and she could see that little black hair was coming through their small heads like that of their father. He was from a different world than hers. They both came from pure blood lines but from different types of magic--him from a world of wands and cauldrons, her from a world of thoughts and differences. Where she came from, people were called shamans, and they had powers to do magic like reading minds, telekinesis, and burning things with there eyes. Their five senses were also exceptionally sharp. They had been called a lot of things, from pixies to angels, for the simple fact that they grew wings and could do magic. And now they were called shaman.

She new her children were going to be different, being from both magical worlds. They would be in danger because of it. That was why she had to hide it--that was why she was standing here in the middle of the night. She was seeking help from a man she knew to be wise: Albus Dumbledore, a man who, like her children, had magic from both worlds. She checked her watch again. It was a few seconds to one in the morning. As soon as it struck one o'clock there was a loud crack!

"Punctual as ever," she whispered sarcastically to him, though she was glad that he was there. She was becoming paranoid; she swore she'd just seen something in the woods behind her. 

" I could say the same about your sarcasm, Jezebel," Albus replied with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Jezebel, or Jez as everyone called her, just rolled her eyes. She noticed Dumbledore looking at her babies. "A boy and a girl, Apollo and Luna," she answered his silent question. "Apollo is the name of the guardian or God of the sun and Luna is the moon. They were born at the bridge of day and night, when the sun set and the moon raised!" 

Dumbledore looked down at her. She seemed too tired to stand, and this was proven when she lowered herself to a sitting position with her back against a tree. "Beautiful, but we must hide them. Do you have a plan?" he asked softly, and there was hope in his voice as he watched her look at the twins lovingly. It was so unfair that she couldn't watch them grow up, hear them call her "mummy" or play with them. All because of the--

Dumbledore's thoughts were cut off by Jez. "I've two friends willing to look after them under new identities so they wont be found," she said sadly. In a few hours she'd be gone and they'd have new identities and new families. Even though she was their mother, she may never get to tell them who she was, but she'd visit them in dreams to teach them of their powers. 

While Jez sat on the floor with her back against the tree she listened to the silence between them. Tree leaves rustled, twigs snapped, and animals made noises. The loudest of them was a wolf or perhaps a werewolf howling at the now full moon, at which Dumbledore was now staring. 

Jez looked down at the village full of dark houses. All of the owners were probably scared to come out of their houses; the Dark Lord could be anywhere. Their village could be attacked any minute now. There was no happiness in the wizarding world any more, all because of one man, and she was sick of  all the secrecy over the last eleven years.   
Finally Dumbledore spoke again. "I think it'll work. Who are these two friends willing to help you?" 

She thought of her friend Mia, a nineteen-year-old pureblood who had just moved from Italy to England. She then thought of her Muggle friend, Emily. She couldn't have children, so she and her fiancé, Todd, had agreed to adopt Apollo. She told this to Dumbledore, who replied, "Are you sure you can trust them?" 

She thought for a minute. "I trust them one hundred percent. I'd trust them with my life," she said, happy that she had two people she could trust.   
"Right. Well, in that case, will these lovely darlings be joining me in my school?" Dumbledore asked, silently adding, 'I hope there's something I can do to help.'   
"Yes," she whispered excitedly. She'd love them to learn that magic as well! She added, "I could teach them of our magic in dreams and they can also learn your magic at school! That's very nice of you. And I have one thing you could do for me, please?" 

She started to rummage through her bag and pulled out two pictures. One was of a lady with tanned skin, blue eyes and short black hair. The other was of a couple; the woman had light skin, red frizzy hair, and brown eyes, and the man had light brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

"I was wondering if you could do a physical change spell on them to make Luna like Mia and Apollo like the couple?" she asked quietly, and as he looked at her with his impossibly sharp sight, he saw she was trying not to cry. He knew this must be hard for her. If they died, she would as well. They were all she had left. 

"Of course I will. Anything to help you keep them hidden. If Lord Voldemort found these innocent children, all hell will break loose," he whispered in a soothing voice to try and cheer her up. He then took out his wand and muttered something Jez couldn't hear. She looked down just in time to see both of her children's eyes and skin tone change colour. 

Now it was time to say goodbye. She didn't want to, but she knew she must. She didn't know when or if she would see them again. She gave Dumbledore a piece of paper with the addresses on it. He had agreed to take them to their new homes. 

She leant down and whispered to Luna and Apollo, " I love you, I'll always protect you. Goodbye!" With that she kissed both of them; Dumbledore noticed there was a birth mark left were shed kissed them. She then turned and bid him goodbye, opening her wings. They were pale silver with pink sprinkled on them like glitter and outlined in gold. They weren't as big and grand as Dumbledore's, but they suited her perfectly. Everyone from the Shaman witchcraft grew wings at about twenty-five years old, but she was encouraged to use hers early.  
   
She flapped a few times and flew off, but not before Dumbledore saw a tear run down her cheek. 'Such a shame,' he thought as he opened his wings, picked up the infant carrier, and prepared to take flight, 'that this had to happen to anyone, especially someone like Jez.' And as he rose of the ground he swore he could hear an echo of a broken heart saying, " I Love you, I'll always protect you. Goodbye!"  
_________________________________________________

Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Please tell me if you like/hate it by pushing the lovely little button below. i will try and have the next chapter up soon.

  
Shamans ~ A member of certain tribal societies who acts as a medium between the visible world and an invisible spirit world and who practices magic or sorcery for purposes of healing divination and control over natural events.

Thank you to my beta XxTheGreyLadyxX who made it lods betta lol 


End file.
